The Good Ol' Days
by David William Cooper
Summary: The Smoking Man sits at home and thinks about the good ol' days...


Title: The Good Ol' Days  
  
Author: David William Cooper  
  
E-Mail Adress: Doctor_Hannibal_Lector@Hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Vignette, Angst  
  
Spoliers: Myth Arch Up To "Existance"  
  
Keywords: Major Character Death  
  
Summary: Musings of The Smoking Man on a cold night while alone in his cabin in Pennslyvania...  
  
Detication: All You Die Hard Smoking Man Fans...  
  
Feedback: Hell yes!  
  
The Good Ol' Days  
  
By  
  
David William Cooper  
  
The Smoking Man's Home  
  
Manchester, Pennslyvania  
  
10:31 PM  
  
Life. What we so try so hard to understand can not be so eliquant as we want, can it? How should I know? I am a man of sins. A man of demonic expirmentations upon unwilling human subjects. Why? I had to get my grounding in the world. And I saw the goverment as that. But when I was drafted into my Syndicate...if you will...things took a dark turn for me. I was no longer the only race in the universe. I wasn't part of the smartest beings alive. I was suddenly working hand in hand with alien colonists who were comming to re-populate the world and needed our help. So I had to make a choice. Work with them and try to save the world from them, or turn my back on my planet and work with the aliens to further thier colonization. Believe me...this came easy to me. I knew if I was to work with the group that I did, I would have to lead a secret life. And I did. Oh that was the good ol' days. I have done many horrible things, yes. I killed JFK...he knew too much about what we were doing...gettin to close to sensitive files. So I was sent to kill him. And I did. In cold blood...framing a poor young man who might have had a promising life ahead of him, Lee Harvey Oswald. Then, I took up smoking. After killing and taking another human life I couldn't live with myself. So I figured I'd use these damn cigarettes to kill me. How wrong I was. They become an adiction and problem. Much like those two pesky Agents in the FBI where I have many of my new recruits working.  
  
Agents Mulder and Scully were pains in the ass but these new Agents...Doggett and Reyes are really gettin to be bitches. Diggin deeper into my wheelings and dealings. They get too close and I may have to have my rouge agent Walter Skinner take care of them. He did good for me. Over the last eight or so years I have been playing him. Making him think he was in control and then sending my Ace In The Hole Alex Krycek to play with him, poor Alex. He was shot in the damn head. Oh well...when you have taken as many lives as I have...it dosn't matter anymore. Things that used to freak and scare me are now second nature. So what of it? After Agent Mulder discovered my cloning expirments not too far from here...I had to kill off all my Crawfords. Little fucker didn't know what he was getting into. Too, too, too bad for him. I rather liked him too, until I had to have my second agent in the FBI, Alvin Kersh play with him...I promoted him to Deputy Director to give myself some lead way power. And now with Scully and her "normal" child...I have her right where I want her...yes.  
  
Soon I shall under take the greatest project known to man. Create the ultimate soldier to fight the future. The vaccine didn't work as we had suspected. I am the proof. I live with the fact that I have some of that God forsaken alien shit inside me. Its keeping me alive. It sometimes controls me. Oh well. That is why I am writting this letter. So that you too, will know what I do. That you won't be too lost in the dark, my Son. You see, you are my very last chance and Ace In The Hole in the FBI. You must get close to Agents Scully, Doggett and Reyes...but don't let personal matter clout your judgment. I know you and Reyes held something back in the New Orlean office...but I have made you an Assiant Director, Brad. Don't fuck it up. Understand me!?  
  
Your Loving Father  
  
C.G.B Spender  
  
I looked up from my letter, satisfied with it, and walked over to my kitchen to get a stamp. I looked closly at my hands...hands that had killed all too many men. I looked up quickly when I heard a crash and was greeted with a Bretta. I chuckled to see that it was my old friend Fox Mulder. He looked me in the eyes, and crawled into the window.  
  
"Goddamn smoking son of a bitch, I finally caught up with you!"  
  
"Yes. You have Mr. Mulder. What now?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I remember us having this type of conversation before..." After saying this he threw me into my chair.  
  
"Yeah, but this time I have nothing to lose or gain...heh..."  
  
"True."  
  
"Now, you die."  
  
"Do I? Or do you? Who decides, Mr. Mulder?" I pulled my gun, and trained it on him. It was too late. He had already shot my shoulder, and I was quickly loosing blood. With my last ounce of stregnth...I pulled the trigger...shooting Mulder in the forehead...killing him...only to be consumed by darkness as well....  
  
~The End...or is it...~ 


End file.
